Rinoa's Journey
by Lionheart Griever
Summary: After the defeation of Ultimecia, Rinioa starts becoming the evil sorceress that she had hated, and defeated in the future. (RinoaUltimecia theory)
1. Prologue

Written By: Lionheart Griever Prolouge: GRIEVER  
  
I do not own any Square Enix games, Final Fantasy VIII is property of Square Enix  
  
This story will always be at Rinoa's POV  
  
I'm always afraid.... At night, it's always the same dream repeating itself. I'm looking for Squall, he was supposed to meet me. Even after the promise, what scared me the most was... I went to Edea's orphanage, the place that played a role in everyone's past. I don't see that beautiful field of flowers with the love of my life standing there. I see a dark world, with a dark castle floating overtop what looks like a heap of garbage.  
  
"Squall, you will always stay with me, won't you?" I ask him. He always nods his head and holds me tightly. He doesn't understand why I'm always afraid. The second promise he had made, to remember the Griever ring whenever she I scared. I wake up in the middle of the night, sobbing slightly, and grasping the ring tightly in me hand...  
  
I still hadn't understood what this ring was, for Squall said that he couldn't remember where he had obtained this ring from, yet, it seemed to have played a very important role in his past.  
  
I ask myself the questions that I always ask Squall. 'Why am I afraid?' I ask myself. Yet I already know the answer. I regret the day where I helped release the spirit of Ultimecia from the pure heart of Matron, for from that day, my life had changed, and fear entered me.  
  
"Squall.... Never leave me alone... never...."  
  
I wake up to the sounds of many people talking around the rooms inside the Dormitory. Sleeping next to me was Squall, that innocent smile on his face... I never want to lose it. I shake him lightly... yet he doesn't wake up. I shake him again, and his hand moves slightly, along with his facial expression. One more time and his eye starts to open up, with purple bags under it.  
  
"Hey Rin..." he says lightly as he clutches me, bringing me into a hug. I hugged him back, and smiled as he embraced me. Little did we know that Irvine was standing outside the door, smirking. "Hey, if ya two wanted a lil' romantic time to yourselves, the least ya could've done was close the door!" he said, in his normal, cheery mood. Squall seemed very angry, yet I didn't I felt so safe with all of my friends around me.  
  
"Irvine..." I smirked.  
  
We walked around Balamb Garden, the place was so big, it looked like a place you were new to every morning when you woke up. Predictably, Zell was first in line for hotdogs, as he put four in his tray, and ran quickly to the table to stuff them into his face. He had been ecstatic after the defeat of Ultimecia, always saying "She never stood a chance, now let's get back to life!"  
  
I went to greet Zell, who was at the table with Quistis and Zell. Quistis, who had now put her hair down, revealing a more beautiful side of her. Selphie hadn't changed from what I had thought. She was still that girl that acted like a happy little girl.  
  
The greatest change had happened in me myself, the newest member of SeeD. Just because our large quest was over, didn't mean that Balamb Garden ran out of missions. Coincidentally, all six of us, Irvine, Squall, Selphie, Quistis, Zell, and me were all in the same division for the mission.  
  
"Okay, let me brief you on the mission" said Xu. Seifer, who had finally made it into SeeD was in the other division, having to do something that was similar to what we had to do. "We have discovered an excavation site which has been told to hold many Gf's, which are dangerous to humanity. We are to destroy the area, and not leave a trace of any behind. The GF's shall be placed in many different kind of rocks, with designs done by those from many centuries ago" Xu had finished her briefing, as she left.  
  
"A threat to humanity?" asked Squall. Zell shrugged, usually having no idea about what to do. "Let's just do our jobs. I guess there ain't anything to do besides get rid of those Gf's" said Selphie. "This might be more important than that Selphie" said Quistis. The small conversation had to end quickly as they had arrived at their destination.  
  
Squall was the first to step outside. "This place is in ruins now..." muttered Squall. The rest couldn't have done anything but agree. AS everyone was assigned to their own area, I went to mine. I decided to examine most of the rocks, rather than take them out. "What's this?" I asked. Quistis walked over to me. "Everything okay?" Quistis asked. I pointed to one spot, which seemed to have something removed. Quistis shrugged. "A chunk of dirt probably fell out, it can't be anything important"  
  
As Quistis left, I examined it more carefully. The Griever ring on my neck seemed to be glowing a bit. At first, I thought it was just the reflection of the sunlight. I took it out, as a voice suddenly appeared in my head. "Do you want so summon me, master?!" I heard in my head. "W...What??" I asked. MY head was hurting, as I grabbed it. Everything was swirling, as something came up in front of me. A majestic animal, with two large wings at it's side.  
  
"What the hell?!" asked Irvine. He took out his shotgun, and immediately fired like crazy. "Hmm?!" Squall turned his head from work and noticed what was going on.  
  
"Rinoa?!" Squall yelled. The beast stood in front of Rinoa, yet didn't attack her. IT simply lightly brushed against her as it was going in the direction of the rest of the group. I could barely see it though, as my head was still in a blurr. Everyone was attacking it. Quistis tried to use her blue magic on the beast, but nothing hurt it. Squall was surrounded by an aura of light, as he yelled out "Rendozuken!"  
  
"W....wait... I kno...ww... who that... that thing... is...." I could barely let those words escape from my mouth.  
  
Suddenly, darkness covered my mind, as I remembered my horrible past. The battle with Ultimecia. The beast she was using when she was nearly defeated. It was the same one that was here right now. And it was on Squall's necklace too. But how could Ultimecia get it. Many questions flooded my head, I almost forgot about what was happening now.  
  
Griever started coming close to Squall, who was attacking it with his Lionheart. It had injured Griever, yet the beast was still standing. It attacked Squall, swiftly. Everyone else ran to help Squall, but were attacked by Griever as well.  
  
"Rinoa, are you okay?!" asked Zell from beside me. Griever immediately turned around, as Zell was knocked back by it's awesome force.  
  
"N...Noooo!" I tried to speak out. Griever then turned back to Squall, everyone else lying on the floor. Another hit on Squall, as he fell down. Griever struck a hard blow at Squall, who couldn't fight back. I couldn't stand watching this another.  
  
Griever struck his final blow on Squall, who was bleeding insane amounts of blood. "S...STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The beast turned around, and disappeared into a dark shadow.  
  
"Squall?!" I ran up to him. No one else was critically hurt, but Squall was the one I was the most worried about.  
  
He looked at me, and smiled. "Sorry..." he said weakly. My eyes started watering. "Squall, you're still here. You're not going to die! Please no!!" I yelled at him. Yet, his smile didn't disappear. "I'm sorry..." Squall said again, "For getting you into all this.."  
  
"Squall!" I said again. "The ring I gave you... when you're scared... hold it..." Those were my love's final words.  
  
Ever since that day... I hated SeeD.  
  
Please, feel free to express your opinion on what you thought of this fic. But, more chapters will be added. 


	2. What Have I become?

Chapter One: What Have I Become?  
  
Written By: Lionheart Griever  
  
None of the games in my fics belong to me. Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square-Enix  
  
And so, every night, in my mansion, I clutch Griever tightly, Sometimes he escapes from his ring, but does me no harm, rather, acts more like a guardian. I pretend that Griever is Squall sometimes, and I feel better. After my father had died, I lived alone. Quistis, and the rest of my friends in Balamb Garden visit me a lot, although, always question why I am not staying there anymore, and the answer is always "It's something personal"  
  
How could they have been so oblivious? After Squall died there was just one day of mourning, and then everything went back to normal. Quistis would remember him a lot, Zell would start bawling a bit, then calm down. Even Irvine and Selphie had tears in their eyes, yet, they went back to normal. The only person that got scarred the most was the least suspecting one; Seifer. He never spoke any longer.  
  
My objective is to destroy those SeeDs, that took Squall away, my life away, and forced me to an unhappy life.  
  
"Come Griever!" I yelled. The ancient GF came out of the ring in which it was sealed in, similar to the DoomTrain GF. I wanted to destroy Balamb Garden like hell. That damned headmaster at my fists, and all the others that made him lose his life. Not to mention the father that made him live an unhappy life. Laguna was going to die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The dark sky was perfect for the setting. Quistis and the rest of the group hadn't known what I was doing, yet accompanied me anyway.  
  
"So, Rinoa, why did you decide to come along to Esthar?" asked Quistis. Everyone was walking on the newly built path to Esthar, through the mountains.  
  
"I guess I wanted to tag along?" Their mission was to destroy any of the remaining monsters left after the Lunar Cry in Esthar city. They were also going to be dispatched around the world afterwards to eliminate the other monsters.  
  
"Look, Rinoa, we know you have been going through a lot of pain lately, with the loss of Squall and all. But, return to Balamb Garden! You'll find happiness in your friends, us!" Irvine said. 'Since when did you ever care?!' I thought to myself, yet still kept that innocent exterior showing.  
  
The walk was long, yet, we were not attacked by any fiends. Most of them were already defeated beforehand. Finally, we arrived at the large city, Esthar. Everyone examined it for a few minutes. I forgot how beautiful it was. "Rinoa, where are you gonna stay? You still want to be a SeeD, and do the mission?" Zell asked.  
  
I shook my head. 'I have more important things to do...' I thought. "I'm going to go stay with Laguna; it would be much too dangerous for me to stay outside, with all the monsters, and no Gf's with me..." I said.  
  
"But what about that one you got from the ring. The one that..." Quistis put her mouth over Selphie before she could continue.  
  
"I threw that one out" I lied, "It brings too many horrible memories for me to bear" I made my way to the Presidents home by using the teleporters. I quickly left the others, who were battling the many fierce creatures. I walked slowly, the Estharian guards made way for me, for they knew who I was.  
  
The door to the President's room was opened, as Laguna was sitting on a chair, playing his oversized piano. Ward was standing in the corner, and Kiros just walked up to the door. "Rinoa, right?" he asked.  
  
I just nodded. Laguna took his hands off of the piano, and his face became sober. "I'm sorry about what happened Ms. Heartilly" said Laguna. I shook my head, "I should be saying the same thing to you" I replied.  
  
After quite a long conversation of faking my emotions, I was hoping for the right opportunity, when Laguna was all alone. A voice in the back of my mind suddenly came up. "What are you doing?!" It screamed in my head.  
  
"E..Excuse me for a second.." I said. "Are you alri---- I interrupted Laguna, saying "Yes, just give me... a s...sec" I quickly ran off into one of the other rooms, and grabbed my head. Many voices started coming up in my head, but one of them was the one I could distinguish the most.  
  
"Rinoa... I am not the only thing you needed in life. What about everyone else? I'm sure you'll meet someone else... just stop this nonsense!" Squall's voice yelled in my head. IT kept repeating those words over and over again. I fell over, and squirmed. "Stop this!! S...Stop..."  
  
I took a knife out of my pocket. 'I'm a sorceress... but I don't want to live forever, without all my friends. Why am I going to kill someone? Why do I not want to be with any of my friends?!' The knife came closer and closer to my scared body. A teardrop went down my cheek. I then took the knife back, and with all my might, swung it at my body. Right before it made impact, a voice came into my head.  
  
'When you are scared, hold Griever' My hand suddenly froze. "I wish that I could let go of all those horrible memories! I want these voices to stop speaking! I wish I could get rid of it all!" I yelled.  
  
My Griever ring started shining again. A dark cloud appeared in front of me, as the galiant, winged beast came, and stood in front of me, like a servant. No... a knight.  
  
I creeped into the room. Ward and kIros were both gone. "Where did the other two go?" I asked quietly. Laguna got up from his seat. "They went out on the streets to help your other friends fight the monsters. In a while, all of them will be gone. Is there anything I can get you?" Laguna asked. I shook my head. 'I don't want to do this..' I said to myself. I left the room. "Griever, get back into my ring, now!" I yelled. 'It won't work! I did it once after it killed Squall! If it was my intention to get it back into the ring it would work, but why now?! Do I want to kill Laguna?' Many different emotions blurred in my head.  
  
'I can't call him back because... it is my fate to kill the person who damned Squall, made his life miserable by leaving him when he was born... In my heart, I do want to kill him...'  
  
"Griever, kill him!!" I yelled out loud.  
  
"Huh?!" yelled Laguna. Griever burst through the wall and jumped onto Laguna, who grabbed his machine gun. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled, as he fired many bullets at the beast, yet none of them even scratched it. It got closer and closer to Laguna.  
  
'I want him to die don't I?' one voice in my head said. 'Is this me?' another voice said. I grabbed my head, and got all of the voices out, by concentrating on Griever. "I'm not scared... I'm not scared..." I said to myself, witnessing the death of Squall's father.  
  
Griever used an Ultima spell, and the whole room was engulfed by a dark light. An explosion occurred, shattering the windows. I watched from right outside of the room.  
  
"What the hell?!" Yelled Zell, in one area under the President's area.  
  
I walked into the bloody room, looking everywhere. Griever walked back to me, and disappeared into the ring. 'Why did I do this?!' said a voice in my head, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get rid of it.  
  
'What have I become?'

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Feel free to say whatever you want about this fic, and thank you to those who reviewed! I will try to improve this story!


End file.
